Password-based authentication remains arguably the most widely used method of user authentication in computing environments today. To encourage users to select good passwords, enterprises often enforce policies, for example, by requiring passwords to meet a minimum length or contain special characters. Password estimators have been developed to attempt to estimate the strength of a password in the face of attackers in the wild.